Over You
by SomewhereOnlyWeKnow9
Summary: "Except, Sara didn't say anything to him when she left. It was without a word. She didn't even care enough to say anything to him. Grissom gets a note, he gets a broken heart." Greg is alone and broken hearted over the loss of Sara. Songfic, post "Goodbye and Good Luck". Be the first to review!


He stares at the knife in his hand. How could one girl lead him to this? How did he ever believe that they would be together? That they could be together? He puts the knife down and puts on the radio. He can't do this in silence. The words of Daughtry, "Over You" come blasting through the apartment.

_Now that it's all said and done_

_ I can't believe you were the one_

_ To build me up and tear me down_

_ Like an old abandoned house _

Yes, Sara did destroy him. He had asked for it, in his own way. He had let himself believe that maybe she would love him.

_What you said when you left_

_ Just left me cold and out of breath_

Except, Sara didn't say anything to him when she left. It was without a word. She didn't even care enough to say anything to him. Grissom gets a note, he gets a broken heart.

_I fell too far_

_ Was in way too deep_

_ Guess I let you get the best of me_

Yes, Sara got the best of him The side of him that smiled, laughed, cracked jokes, that side of him had left Vegas with her.

_Well_

_ I never saw it coming_

_ I should've started running a long, long time ago _

He can't help it, a tear falls down his face. Why didn't he start running? Because he was stupid? Because he was so in love with her that he hadn't noticed the way she looked at Grissom? If he had been just a little bit prepared, if he had known that she loved Grissom, maybe he wouldn't be sitting in his apartment, ready to end his life.

_I never thought I doubt you_

_ I'm better off without you_

_ More than you_

_ More than you know_

But he wasn't better off without her. He needed her, he needed her laugh, her smile, her sarcasm, her. Just her.

_I'm slowly getting closure_

_ I guess it's really over_

_ I'm finally getting better_

But he wasn't eating better. Everyday without her just destroyed him more. He never knew how much he really, truly needed her.

_And now I'm picking up the pieces _

_ I'm spending all of these years_

_ Putting my heart back together_

_ 'Cause the day I never thought I'd get through _

_ I got over you_

How could she get over her? He'll never be able to do it. She was the only person who got him. She made his heart beat, made him get out of bed in the morning, made him live.

_ You took a hammer to these walls_

_ Dragged the memories down the hall_

Sara once told him that she was self destructive_. _But she was just destructive, at least to Greg. She really had taken a hammer to the walls, or at least the walls of his heart.

_Packed your bags and walked away_

_ There was nothing I could say_

Of course there was nothing he could say. She was on a plane leaving Vegas before he could even process the situation.

_Well_

_ I never saw it coming_

_ I should've started running a long, long time ago _

_ I never thought I doubt you_

_ I'm better off without you_

_ More than you_

_ More than you know_

_ I'm slowly getting closure_

_ I guess it's really over_

_ I'm finally getting better_

_ And now I'm picking up the pieces _

_ I'm spending all of these years_

_ Putting my heart back together_

_ 'Cause the day I never thought I'd get through _

_ I got over you_

No. That was the one thing he refused to accept. It couldn't be over. Please, don't let it be over. If it was over, he was over. He looks at the knife again. But this time, he knows he can't do it. He puts it back in the kitchen drawer. He'll only use it once it's really over. And right now, it's not. Sara's still out there. He may still have a chance, as slim as it might be.

_Well_

_ I never saw it coming_

_ I should've started running a long, long time ago _

Yes, he should've started running a long time ago. He should've started running towards her. He opens his laptop and purchases a ticket to San Francisco.

_Well_

_ I never saw it coming_

_ I should've started running a long, long time ago _

_ I never thought I doubt you_

_ I'm better off without you_

_ More than you_

_ More than you know_

_ I'm slowly getting closure_

_ I guess it's really over_

_ I'm finally getting better_

_ And now I'm picking up the pieces_

_ I'm spending all these years _

_ Putting my heart back together_

_ Well, I'm putting my heart back together_

_ 'Cause I got over you_

_ Well I got over you_

_ 'Cause the day I never thought I'd get through_

_ I got over you_

The song ends and he turns off the radio. This is different than a song. This is life, real life, real love. Maybe some people weren't worth crying over, those people you should get over. But Sara wasn't just some person. Sara was the thing that let him live. Sara was air, food, water, the things that made him survive. Maybe he didn't have a chance. Maybe he was boarding a plane to San Francisco just to learn he'd never have a chance. But he had to know. He gets into his seat and the plane begins to takeoff. He will never get over Sara Sidle. And hopefully, he won't have to.


End file.
